Happy Father's Day
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie helps Nick celebrate Father's Day! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Father's Day

"Where did I put that?" Jackie said out loud to no one in particular, she was feverishly digging in the bedroom closet for Nick's Father's Day present that she had somehow lost.

"What are you doing mama?" A little voice asked Jackie.

"Hi buddy, I lost daddy's present." She told Sloan.

"Uh-oh him gonna be mad." Sloan said sounding very concerned.

Jackie chuckled slightly.

A couple of minutes later, her face was still stuck in the closet when a hand came up on her shoulder and a deep voice asked "What are you looking for?"

Jackie spun around.

"Nicky you scared the daylights out of me."

"Sorry." Nick told her as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips as a peace offering.

"I lost your Father's Day present." She mumbled.

He laughed, that didn't surprise him, Jackie had a really bad habit of mindlessly putting things in strange places, he was positive his present would show up eventually.

He grabbed her arm and led her to the bed. He began to softly kiss her lips but she pulled back.

"Hon not now, we both still have to get ready to go to dinner, I made reservations at Ruben's (Nick's favorite steakhouse) for 8:00."

"Alright, I'm going to go jump in the shower then." He said with a sigh, as much as he loved Ruben's Nick would much rather do something else with Jackie for Father's Day.

When he opened the linen closet to grab a towel Nick was in for a surprise. Right on top of the stack of towels lay a silver wrapped box. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Jacks?" He called as he walked back towards the master bedroom.

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned around to face him.

"Is this my present?" He asked as he held up the gift to her.

"Yes, where did you find it?"

He grinned at her.

"On top of the towels in the linen closet."

"Oh my god, I really am losing it." She mumbled.

He chuckled.

"Aren't you impressed with my CSI skills, I wasn't even looking for it and I found it?" He told her teasingly.

"Honey it's wrapped in shiny silver paper, if you didn't find it I'd be a little worried about your CSI skills."

He laughed.

He then started to open it.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing?" She asked as she took the present from him.

"Opening it." He replied.

"No, not until after dinner, now go get in the shower."

He smiled at her, stole one last kiss on her mouth and then went to get in the shower.

After they were both ready Nick and Jackie got the kids' shoes on so they could stay at Jackie's parents house for a couple hours while Nick and Jackie went to dinner.

The day before Nick and Jackie held a barbecue at their house for Jackie's parents so Jackie could celebrate Fathers Day with her dad. At the end of the barbecue Jackie gave him a tool set he'd been wanting and all in all it had been a great day, everyone loved it, especially the kids because Nick had set up their tiny pool in the backyard so they could go swimming and combine that with the fact that their grandma and grandpa was over at their house all day they had a blast.

"How was your steak?" Jackie asked Nick once they had finished their dinner.

"Delicious, how was your taco salad?" He asked.

"Very good, I'm eyeing that piece of cheesecake that lady has over there but I'm too full to eat a whole piece, want to split one with me?"

"Sure, do you want the cheesecake or a piece of the chocolate meltdown cake?" He asked as he nodded towards a picture on the table.

"Whichever you want, it's your day." Jackie told him with a smile.

"Hi, are you interested in dessert?" their waiter asked as he appeared at their table.

"A piece of chocolate meltdown cake please." Nick told him.

"Ok and for you?" The waiter asked Jackie.

"Were going to split it, could you please bring us two forks?"

"Sure, but once you try it, half a piece won't be enough." The waiter said with a smile.

"Normally you'd probably be right but we are stuffed." Jackie answered with a laugh.

"Well good, we did our jobs then." The waiter said before he disappeared to go get their cake.

"Here you are." He said moments later as he set the piece of cake with two forks on the table. "And folks I do apologize but I forgot to ask when you were eating your meal if you'd like a free glass of wine, we are offering one free glass per person since it is Father's Day, would you like one with your dessert?"

"A half of glass would be great. Thank you." Jackie said.

"White wine or red?"

"White please." Jackie answered.

"Ok, and you sir?"

"Red please." Nick answered.

"Ok, I'll be right back with those." The waiter said as he disappeared.

Nick was kind of surprised Jackie was drinking. In the back of his mind Nick had a sneaking suspicion that Jackie was pregnant and was going to reveal it to him with his gift, she had been so adamant that he wait until after dinner to open his gift that he figured it must be one heck of a surprise.

"Oh my god, that is heavenly. You might not be getting your half, I don't care if it is Father's Day." Jackie said as she took a bite of the cake.

Nick burst out laughing.

"Here you go." The waiter said as he once again appeared at their table, carrying two glasses of wine.

"Thank you." Nick and Jackie said it unison.

Nick watched Jackie carefully as she picked up her wine glass. She took a drink. He focused on her, maybe she wasn't going to swallow it, maybe she was just tricking him, but nope, she swallowed it.

"What?" Jackie asked, noticing he was staring at her.

"Nothing, and you're right, this cake is amazing." Nick agreed with a smile.

After they had finished their wine and cake Jackie handed Nick his gift. He took it with a smile and then ripped the wrapping off. Inside a small box were two envelopes. On one of the envelopes their was the number 1 written in blue ink and on the other was the number 2 which was also written in blue ink.

"Open the one that says one first." Jackie instructed.

Inside the envelope was one plane ticket to Dallas for two and a half months from then.

He looked at her curiously and then opened the second envelope. Inside that one was two tickets to his favorite football team's opening home game. He looked back at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Happy Father's Day." She told him with a smile.

"Jacks, thank you, this is awesome."

"You're welcome." She replies.

"One question though, why is there only one plane ticket?"

"Because I'm not going, the other football ticket is for your dad, I figured you two would love that."

"Thank you so much, I love it."

She just gave him a big smile in response.

She then glanced at her watch.

"We should probably go so we can pick up the little stinkers." She said, referring to the kids.

He laughed.

He got up and when she did the same he grabbed her hand and they walked out of the restaurant holding each other's hands before going to pick up the people who make father's day meaningful for him!

The End!


End file.
